


Under Electric Candlelight

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Community: springkink, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagi meets Mamoru at a bar. Mamoru makes a few offers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Electric Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://emungere.livejournal.com/profile)[**emungere**](http://emungere.livejournal.com/) for betaing.

The bar was okay. Trendy, but not _too_ trendy. No one stared, which was nice.

Of course, hardly anyone was _looking,_ either, which was kind of disappointing. He'd taken his time getting dressed tonight; his skirt was just above his knee, with a schoolgirls' careful pleat, but the striped red-and-black stockings gave something of a punk edge, and the black leather jacket over the pleated blouse gave a fair enough idea of what he was offering.

Now if only anyone was interested.

Maybe he looked too young, or too small. Hell, maybe he was as intimidating as Schuldig had always said he was.

Nagi sighed. He needed another drink. Maybe it was time to switch to beer.

And then the bartender slid a second Scotch and soda at him and nodded at a young man sitting at the a table.

Nagi looked past the strobe flashes and spinning lights....

Takatori Mamoru. That just figured. Mamoru gestured; Nagi nodded and slid into the chair across from him.

It was impossible to figure out what Mamoru was saying. Nagi looked savagely at the DJ booth; there was a strange squealing noise and the music came to an abrupt halt. Mamoru smirked.

Fuck, he was pretty. Nagi bit his lower lip and looked at his half-empty Scotch and soda.

"I want you to work for me," Mamoru said.

That was just absurd enough to remind Nagi of who he was talking to. "Your grandfather just _fired_ me. How are you going to--"

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "You think they know more about the systems than I do? About computers?"

Nagi knew they didn't. "All right," he said. "As long as I get paid."

"You will," he said. "I'll pay you twenty percent more."

"You're confident," Nagi noted.

Mamoru just smiled and sipped his drink.

Well. That was that. He slid his chair back.

Mamoru's eyebrows raised. "You don't--"

Nagi paused.

"I didn't call you over here to talk business," Mamoru said. "I just...I thought I should be clear. I don't want you to think...you don't have to stay if you don't want to. I'll still want you to work for me. It's two different things. You...you can do what you want. But...I'd like you to stay."

"Okay," Nagi said, pulling his chair back in. "Did you want to talk?"

Mamoru looked at him. "Not really," he said, apologetically.

The music started up again; something fast and intense and even louder than the crap the DJ had put on before. Mamoru was still looking at him, with an intensity that was either hot or uncomfortable. Possibly both.

Mamoru had changed again; nothing as abrupt as the transition from Tsukiyono Omi to Takatori Mamoru, but there, anyway. It was there in the set of his jaw, in the way he refused to look away.

He was running out of things to lose. Nagi wasn't sure if he should be impressed or saddened. "We could dance," he suggested.

"Sure," Mamoru said, and Nagi could see just a hint of relief on his face. "Let's dance."

~

Mamoru was a pretty good dancer, and when Nagi danced close enough he could feel the mix of his emotions: excitement, desire on top; frustration and an edge of rebellion underneath. Who knew what was _really_ deep down. Nagi wondered how things would change if they were alone; how they would change with Mamoru's clothes off.

Would Mamoru expect anything stupid of him? Most likely.

Maybe Nagi didn't care. He could always say no later. Staying in Japan would be interesting, especially with Mamoru's level of power and access at his disposal.

And being next to him felt good.

A few songs later, Mamoru sidled even closer, almost shouting in his ear: "Ready to get out of here?"

Nagi nodded, and they walked out together.

"We just need to make one stop," Mamoru said, "just long enough to be seen. Grandfather's spies will be pleased to see me with a woman."

Nagi looked dubious.

"They see what they want to see," Mamoru answered, with a bitter snort. "And they're desperate to see the Takatori heir with a girl. The last time they saw me was in Madrid; I'll just let them believe I've been in there the whole time. Besides," he added, reaching out to touch Nagi's brightly painted lower lip, "you're beautiful."

Nagi's face heated. "All right," he said.

Mamoru took his hand.

~

"Move fast," Mamoru said, as they scanned the streets for the best place to stay. "It's cold, and I don't want them getting too close. As long as it's clean...."

"Yeah," Nagi said. "I've been in some of these places. I'm not just grabbing one."

Mamoru's face screwed up in confusion. "You have?"

"Work," Nagi dismissed. "And don't be such a prude. This one's okay."

They stood in front of the hotel for a moment. "This isn't one of the weird ones, right? I want a bed."

"What if I want to tie you up?" Nagi asked, looking appraisingly at Mamoru.

"I'm sure we can think of something," Mamoru said. He licked his lips.

"Okay," Nagi said, his mouth feeling dry. "This one's fine."

~

Nagi scanned the pictures on the wall. "You want--"

"I want," Mamoru said, walking behind him and putting an arm around his waist, "you. Just pick a room."

Nagi reached up and hit the touch screen. Mamoru licked his ear.

~

The room was pretty. Old fashioned. Big bed.

Really, the big bed was the only thing that mattered at the moment. That and the locking door, and the way Mamoru was pushing him up against it. "You want me to talk?" he asked, sliding a hand under Nagi's blouse and scratching lightly at his chest.

Nagi shuddered. "Yeah," he said. "Talk. Please."

"You look so hot," Mamoru growled against his neck. "Wanted you back at the bar. Didn't want to wait this long...."

Nagi pushed his skirt up and rubbed a thigh against Mamoru's. Mamoru's free hand started working at the buttons of Nagi's shirt. They kissed again, open-mouthed, Mamoru eager and hungry. "What are you wearing?" Mamoru asked, grabbing his jacket and starting to pull it off. "Underneath?"

"Panties," Nagi said. "That's all."

Mamoru moaned. "Wanna suck you," he said. "That okay?"

"Yeah," Nagi said. "Yeah."

Outside the snow was falling, and Mamoru's guards were no doubt getting cold. Nagi grinned. Fuck 'em. Let 'em get frostbite.

He wanted this to last a while.


End file.
